Gazille Redfox
Gazille is the Dragon Slayer of Iron, meaning that he has the powers of a dragon and is strong enough to fight evenly with a dragon. He was taught how to fight, how to live in the wilderness and how to use language, as well as how to use his famous Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, by the Dragon of Iron, Metalicana. Gazille has been searching for Metalicana since he disappeared along with the other dragons in the Galaxy roughly seventy years ago. Gazille is a rival of Zev's, and would probably be strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Blackout. While he's the Dragon Slayer of Iron, Gazille isn't just limited to 'iron'. He can create metals like steel, adamantite, and orichalcum, and can also partially convert parts of his body into those metals -- Although, he usually sticks to steel. Gazille tends to come off as a mean, callous individual, but he really does try to make friends, just in his own way -- He is also always ready to help out his old rival Zev, and the two of them together is a just plain and simple terrifying combination to battle against in any situation. Appearance Personality As mentioned, Gazille can sometimes be callous and mean, but he really means well. He likes to make friends, but does so in his own way. Gazille is constantly searching for the Dragon of Iron, Metalicana, who found Gazille as an orphaned child and raised him, teaching him how to write, how to defend himself, how to catch and make food, how to create shelter, and most noticeably, how to use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Gazille is highly intelligent, usually fairly levelheaded, and while he's a tough guy among tough guys, he really has a heart of gold. In general, you couldn't ask for a better ally, and couldn't find a more dangerous enemy. Abilities As mentioned heavily, Gazille uses Iron Dragon Slayer magic. This allows him to produce metal from almost any part of his body, allowing him to create metal weapons on a whim, create a metallic armor, or even turn his arms and legs into dangerous metal weapons. Techniques: Iron Dragon Scales: '''Coats most of his body in scales made of solid steel, creating a mighty defense and making any strike devastating. '''Tetsuryuu no Houkou: '''With a roar, launches a barrage of large shards of metal shrapnel on the target, causing massive damage to the recipient. '''Tetsuryuukon: '''Turns his arm or leg into a large metal club to strike the enemy with; can also create smaller clubs from parts of this main club to hit multiple enemies or to get in a second shot on an enemy that dodged. '''Tetsuryuuken: '''Much like the former, turns an arm or leg into a large metal blade that he attacks with. Can extend the blade on a whim, although this also means that it will become thinner the more it is extended. '''Testsuryuusou: Kishin: '''Turns his arm into a metal spear, before rapidly stabbing the enemy several times in quick succession. Trivia *Gazille is a highly talented songwriter. As for singing...Well...He sucks at singing, to be perfectly honest. *Gazille can somehow understand mumbling that would normally be unintelligible. The same goes for chickenscratch handwriting that shouldn't be readable at all. *Once, when he was young and still under the tutelage of Metalicana, Gazille was eating peas when a cabbage worm jumped into his mouth. Ever since, he has found eating peas a highly difficult ordeal. *The opinions of the Angeloids on Gazille: '''Ikaros: "He's a...Tough guy...Very serious...But on the inside...He's nice..." Nymph: "Strong...Smart...Iron Dragon Slayer Magic...Glad he's on our side. Gamma: "He's...Serious. And he writes excellent songs...All I know, sorry!!" -LOL- Category:Unknown species